


The Boys of Gotham: Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne

by castlemidnight13810



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Damian is 11, Dick is 23, Docking, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, first time masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlemidnight13810/pseuds/castlemidnight13810
Summary: A story focusing on the relationship between Dick and Damian. Damian and Bruce reall aren’t getting along. Dick moves back into Wayne manor and tries to get Damian to open up to him whilst trying to get through training as a GCPD officer and establish his presence in Gotham as Nightwing. The two boys slowly start to become closer than they’ve ever been before. Closer than they ever thought they’d be. Brothers, but even further than that.Only really Dick/Dami and some implied Babs/Dick break up. More plot with porn than porn with plot
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. The Boys of Gotham: Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Dick x Damian fanfic. Began writing it on Wattpad but figured it was probably better suited to AO3. I’m writing loads of chapters and will be releasing them slowly. Let me know what you think and how often you’d like me to update.

Dick had been finding himself wondering a lot in the past couple of weeks, if it was the right decision to move back to Gotham. He had a good life in Blüdhaven, a Bruce free one. He didn't feel the constraints of Robin pulling at his life as Nightwing anymore. He loved Bruce like a father but he couldn't protect him forever. What happened to Jason wasn't anyone's fault but The Joker's; as much as Bruce tried to claim otherwise. 

Then he'd always remember that his moving back wasn't just for him, it was for Damian as well. However over protective Bruce may have been over Dick, Damian would have felt it 10 times worse. That's if you could call it protecting Damian instead of protecting everyone else from Damian. Not for a second would Dick doubt Bruce's love for his son but he knew first hand that Bruce was never going to be the sort of father who Damian could talk about feelings to. That's to say, if Damian ever was brainwashed and actually wanted to talk about his feelings. He had probably had a terrible childhood with Talia, and Bruce being a hard ass didn't help. Despite his size, Bruce so often forgot that underneath the trained assassin, there was a child who wanted the love and approval of his father.

Bruce and Damian's arguments had been getting much worse in the past few months. Damian had slept in the clocktower's spare room multiple times according to Barbara. Whether he'd walked out or Bruce had kicked him out , Dick didn't care. Damian was still an 11 year old kid, no matter what his night time activities and past said to suggest otherwise, and he shouldn't have had to leave his home because of a fight with his father.

When Damian had started calling up Dick in near tears, he knew that enough was enough. Damian nearly crying, knowing someone else could hear. Bruce clearly couldn't be there for Damian in the way he needed. 

So Dick decided to pack up and move to Gotham. He was going to train as a cop so he could work with the GCPD and keep an eye on Gotham's corrupt police force. Jim had done a lot to help as commissioner but he still couldn't see the extent to which the mob had its claws into the police department. Dick just hoped his and Barbara’s break up wouldn’t make things too awkward between him and Jim.

Really, this was just so he had an excuse to be around for Damian that wouldn't make Bruce feel like Dick was undermining his authority as Damian's father. Barbara was still not talking to Bruce after he yelled at her for allowing Damian to stay with her. "He's not your kid, you don't get to call the shots". "Well anyone could easily forget that he's your kid Bruce. Recently you just treat him like a problem you have to fix. So long as I am living in this clock tower and have breath left in my body, Damian is free to stay here whenever the hell he wants!"

Dick completely agreed with Barbara but thought that his approach would be less likely to cause a bat-family civil war. There had been enough tragedy in this family for there to be any feuds between the living.

Dick had outright refused any money from Bruce to get him started out in a penthouse apartment looking over the Wayne Enterprises International Plaza. So he would have to make do with living in the manor for a while. 

He had just moved in the last of his stuff and this would be his first night back home. Not that this place was ever his home. Gotham was never really his home, just the people in it.

Alfred sharply knocked on the door to tell Dick that dinner was ready. Sitting at the same table as Bruce and Damian where the latter had access to pointy objects, how appetising. Dick took note to slip a collapsible baton into his pocket before opening his door just in case, and walked through the many hallways to the oversized dining room of Wayne Manor.

As soon as Dick stepped into the room he could feel the ice cold stares being exchanged between the two Waynes. There was absolute silence apart from the ticking of a grandfather clock and the distant sound of Alfred clattering around in the kitchen. Dick considered that perhaps the noise was intentional so that him and Dick didn't have to face the deathly silence that would otherwise consume the house. 

The silence was hastily broken when Dick's chair screeched against the heavily polished floorboards as he came to sit down at the ridiculously large table. On one side of the room was Bruce, pouring himself a glass of port from the decanter by his plate. On the other side was Damian, slowly drilling a hole into the table with his butter knife. "At least it wasn't being drilled into someone's head" Dick thought. They both paused their activities to look at Dick at once. 

All Dick could do was give a warm and sympathetic smile. Bruce quickly changed his tune with an equally sympathetic smile. Bruce decided to break the ice by saying "So Dick, how was the journey here?". It was blatant that Bruce was just trying to make small talk, but for the sake of appearances, Dick played along. "Yeah it was good, I can't believe how much the city has changed since I lived here. If it weren't for the great big Wayne tower building in central Gotham, I'm not sure I'd recognise it as the same city". Bruce responded " well I'm sure you'll find that the night life has got a lot more creative as well. The criminals of Gotham sure don't disappoint when it comes to originality". Bruce then began to tell Dick if the recent criminal cases he and Damian had been working on, being careful not to mention any of the arguments between him and Damian that would have no doubt happened during said cases . 

They ate their dinner and exchanged tales of Gotham and Blüdhaven's criminal activity as if they were taking about office gossip. Though lets face it, in his business, this was the closest it got. Damian remained silent throughout the meal, but Dick decided to leave Damian be whilst he was around his father, in case he said something he'd later deny to but never the less still truly regret.He'd talk to him later.

Once they had eaten and talked about the good old days of Gotham, they all departed to the study where the entrance to the batcave was still situated. Bruce went straight to the bat computer to check up on any significant criminal activity whilst Dick and Damian walked over to the suit area. Dick had made sure to drop his suite off when he first arrived. Since then, Alfred had put it on a mannequin in a suit chamber next to Damian's. 

Dick slipped off his dark blue t-shirt and replaced it with a plain black tank top from his bag of underclothes that he'd dropped off with the suit and was sitting on the bench in front of the chambers. Dick then kicked off his lace up boots and socks. He went to pick them up off the floor and place them on the bench when he was startled by Damian saying his name- well his surname (which was the best he'd get from Damian). This was the first time that Damian had made any attempt to talk to him since he'd arrived. 

Damian continued with " I know why you came back to Gotham. I am grateful but I want you to be aware that I am capable of dealing with mine and father's quarrels perfectly well on my own". He said that last bit with his arms smugly crossed in front of his chest. Dick laughed and ruffled Damian's hair as his said " well then some back up won't do any harm then will it little buddy?". Dick was momentarily surprised when Damian didn't immediately shrug off his hand in protest to being shown physical affection. 

He decide to think nothing of it and continued to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. Once Dick had fully changed into his nightwing costume he was again shocked to notice Damian hadn't changed yet. Normally he would be ecstatic to be going on patrol, but instead he was just staring out of the room to where his father was busy working. Dick came over to him and placed his hand on the young crime- fighter's shoulder. Damian looked up at Dick and in that moment, Dick could have sworn he saw the scared little boy that he knew lived inside Damian. 

Damian then went back to the benches and got out his suit. He unbuttoned his white, pressed shirt and unbuckled his black slacks, having been walking around without shoes. For a moment he just stood there, in his black and white stripy boxer briefs, staring at the R of his suit. Seeing that the boy was distracted, Dick walked over to him and opened up the torso piece of his Robin suit. Damian slipped on his skin tight, bullet proof, black base layer before allowing Dick to dress him in the top half of his suit. Dick sat next to the suit as Damian put the remaining pieces on.

There were four other suit chambers in the darkly lit room. One was empty as it belonged to Tim who was currently at college. One belonged to Bruce who was still busy at the computer. One belonged to Dick from his time as Robin in his youth. Sometimes Dick would cringe at the thought of how he used to take down the criminal scum of Gotham city dressed as tinker bell. The last one was blocked from view by a metal cover on the front side of the tube but Dick knew that standing on the other side of it was the burnt and discoloured Robin costume of Jason. Probably with the spray paint still on it . The words " Ha Ha Ha Joke's On You, Batman" written in a crude yellow colour across the chest of the fallen soldier's armour. The bat family had lost so much as a price for protecting Gotham. Jason: his life. Barbara: her legs. What was next? Dick couldn't bare to loose anyone else. He nearly lost Barbara once before and was not eager to get that close to such a loss ever again.

The second that Bruce stepped into the room, Damian swiftly fled from it as if there was an urgent matter that needed his attention. More like he couldn't bare to be in the same room as his father. Things between the two of them were worse than Dick had imagined . At least when they were arguing, they were still communicating. Now there was barely even any acknowledgement of each other's existence. 

Dick followed Damian out into the main area of the batcave. Damian was sitting on top of the batmobile's hood with his legs crossed and his head bowed down. It killed Dick to see his baby brother like this but he knew that now was not he time to talk things through.

Once Bruce had changed, they all set off into he crime filled depths of Gotham City. Luckily for their energy, there was not much crime in Gotham tonight. However, whenever either Bruce or Damian would come across a low life, petty criminal who showed no initial remorse, Dick noticed that their fighting technique would become much more brutal- even for them.

After a more or less uneventful night, they all returned to the manor and changed back into their respective day clothes. At the top of the staircase, Bruce turned right towards the upper west wing of the manor where his bedroom was. Damian and Dick turned in the other direction to the east wing where they lived. In fact their bedrooms were opposite each other in the hallway. Just as Damian was about to enter his room Dock stopped him and said "Hey baby bro, once you're ready for bed, come in and see me. I think it's best that we talk". Damian silently nodded and continued back into his room. Dick followed suit.

Once in his room, Dick stripped to his underwear and searched his dresser for a white tank top and some loose, black pyjama pants. He then flopped onto his back on topic his bed and waited for the door to creak open. Sure enough, not 2 minutes later, Damian slowly walked into to the room in a black muscle shirt and grey sweatpants and came to sit at the edge of the bed facing Dick. 

When he remained still, Dick moved to the side of his bed and patted to the space next to him. Though rolling his eyes, Damian came and slouched next to his big brother. Dick slipped a warm, muscular arm around Damian's shoulders and pulled him closer. Not having any will power to resist, Damian leaned his head on Dicks extremely muscular chest. 

Dick started off easy by asking about school and his friends. Damian explained, "The majority of the people at that school could make even Drake seem intelligent. They think they're well cultured just cuz mommy and daddy bought them a Lamborghini for their second birthday, but I imagine half of them couldn't point to Italy on a map." Dick sniggered at Damians assembly of his class mates. Of course he was gonna hate going to school with the spoilt, rich kids of Gotham, though Dick had a feeling that Damian could eat them all for breakfast without them even knowing.

"Although... there is this one girl, she's not completely insufferable". Dick sharply turned his head to look down at Damian with a smirk on his face " Ooooh, so there's a girl, is there?". Damian screwed just face in and elbowed Dick sharply in the stomach " not like that! Not everyone is a sexually charged nymphomaniac like you Grayson!". "Haha I wouldn't say I'm a nymphomaniac, thanks for slut shaming me bud!" Dick responded, breathily laughing. "Although forgive me for thinking an 11 year old boy might maybe have a crush on someone, I mean surely there's a girl you find attractive- or guy, I can't judge! Even the Blüdhaven newspapers know me as 'that bisexual guy with the electro sticks' at this point", if Dick was being honest he had a theory that Damian would one day identify as bi, like himself, and was just playing the long game in waiting for his little brother to find yet another thing they had in common.

"Enough of your mindless rambling Grayson, I said Bethany is just a friend!!!" Damian insisted, facepalming at Dick once again trying to force a 'normal' social life on him. "Oh so she's called Bethany- Bethany your friend" Dick quickly clarified as he saw Damian was ready to punch him in the balls. He continued "Honestly, I don't care who you're friends with or crushing on, or not crushing on, I'm just glad you're not on your own, everybody needs a friend, even you... especially you". 

There was a silence, Damian knew Dick was gonna want to talk about things with his dad. "So, what's going on bud? With Bruce, why are you guys in such a bad place?". Damian sighed "I don't think Father has enough patience to deal with me, I don't think he wants to anymore. When I first came here I think he thought I'd be his little project, to prove to everyone including himself that he was just as good as the League of Shadows, that anything they instilled in me, he could fix. Now I think he's realised it's not gonna be that simple and that it's just who I am, so now I'm just a reminder of his failure". Damian said it all if it in a very matter of fact tone, sounding completely detached to the whole situation. He'd probably said those exact words in his head so many times to justify his current situation, that he'd now almost rehearsed it all. 

When Dick heard all this he shook his head and brought Damian in for another hug "no!" he kissed Damians head and held him tightly " no! That's not true Damian. You are not a brown thing that needs to be fixed, you're an amazing kid and we all know it! If Bruce doesn't tell you that everyday then he's so fucking wrong I can't tell you!" He held Damians head in his hands to face his own " listen to me, you are more than your upbringing, but it's your past that's made you who you are today; and amazing hero and an even more amazing person who I love so much". Dick let go of Damians head as he rested it back on Dick's chest. They sat in silence for a few moments, when Damian suddenly said "I love you too Grayson", something Dick had never heard him say to anyone, let alone him. He responded by just stroking Damians hair and wrapping his left arm around his little brother's body, pulling him closer. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their crime fighter lives and Dicks upcoming GCPD training. 

After an hour or so of brotherly bonding, Dick noticed Damian beginning to yawn and rub his eyes. Though Dick wanted nothing more then to let his Robin successor nestle into his armpit and fall soundly asleep for the night along side him, he decided it would be best for Damian to sleep in his own bed as he had school tomorrow and he had a feeling he was probably an early bird; Dick was very much not, having gotten into the habit of waking up at 2 pm to pee, sleeping for another hour, eating a microwave meal and sleeping some more. Between Alfred, Damian, and police training, Dick knew he was gonna have to get used to early starts eventually. "Come on sleepy Robin, time to hit the nest." Dick said, lightly patting Damians ass to wake him up. 

Before Damian opened the door to leave, Dick kneeled down to his height and kissed his forehead one more time before embracing him in a hug which Damian could not deny was warm and made him feel protected. He was not used to feeling either.Eventually, Dick broke the embrace and allowed the young boy to retire to bed. Once he'd stripped back into his underwear, Dick did the same and fell straight asleep. Though the circumstances were grim, Dick couldn't help but feel a little joyous that Damian had finally expressed affection to someone- especially that it was him.


	2. The Boys of Gotham: Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne

Dick woke up to a thin beam of light shining through the gap between the black out curtains of his otherwise pitch black room. He sluggishly slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of black pyjama pants and a white tank top. As he opened the door, he was greeted with the glorious smell of Alfred's breakfast. He ran down the dining room like a kid at Christmas. How he'd missed that smell.

When he entered the room, he saw Damian fully dressed and reading today's issue of The Gotham Gazette, with a double espresso in front of him. Alfred came into the room with a plate full of bacon and said to Dick "Master Bruce had to leave early for work so asked if you would give young Master Damian a ride to school today?". All three occupants of the room knew that this was just an excuse to avoid Damian, but all three remained silent, as if not saying it made it hurt less. Dick smiled at Alfred and silently nodded. Damian sharply folded down the top of the paper just enough to be able to see Dick and asked "so Grayson, what are you plans for today? Have you begun your cop training yet?". Dick was surprised that Damian actually cared about his new day job but replied (through a mouthful of bacon) "training doesn't start for another two weeks but I wanted to get to Gotham as soon as possible so I could prepare. I mean, realistically how difficult can a GCPD physical exam be, when compared to nightly patrols with your dad?". Dick immediately regretted mentioning this and gave and apologetic look to which Damian rolled his eyes at.

After breakfast, Dick retuned to his room and got in the shower. Once clean, he dressed in a pair of black jeans and the same white tank top from that morning. He grabbed his leather jacket before waking out of his room and down the hall towards the stairs where Damian was standing and waiting with his arms crossed. They both walked out to the garage at the side of the house and mounted Dick's electric blue and black motorcycle. Damian reluctantly wrapped his arms around Dick's warm and muscular torso, once he'd been forced to wear a helmet. At near lightening speed, they rode out of the garage and then the grounds.

The motorcycle drifted between the many cars on the highway as it easily overtook them all. Eventually, Dick felt Damian relax into his back more as the journey went on. It still failed to surprise Dick how this bike could bring out the best in people. When he rode it as Nightwing or as Dick Grayson, he felt almost invincible. 

The roar of the bike attracted the attention of many school kids, as it came to a halt outside of Damian's private school. They both dismounted it as they removed their helmets. Damian grabbed his backpack from the bag holder that was fitted into the top of the back mudguard. 

He turned to face his older brother whilst dreading what embarrassing pda Dick had install for him. However, he was pleasantly surprised by Dick limiting his physical affection to a simple brotherly hug before wishing him a good day and driving off again. 

Dick really had to force himself not to clutch and kiss Damian, but he knew that it was the last thing the young boy needed right now...in public. He still felt bad though. 

After grabbing two coffees, Dick pulled up at the clocktower. He didn't even need to press any buttons before the lift closed its doors and brought him up to the top level where Barbara lived. She had access to all of the CCTV of the building, so easily new he was coming up. The doors slowly opened to reveal the round room of bookcases, photocopiers and secret supercomputers. Barbara was working on a computer on the other side of the room so had her back to Dick. 

It had taken a while for their relationship to get to a good point, they hadn't exactly left on friendly terms when Dick moved to Blüdhaven. Barbara had wanted to have a long distance relationship, Dick didn't want to risk putting loads of work into a romance that, he thought, was never going to work. Clearly there wasn't a middle ground there. Eventually though they became solid friends, Barbara's even let Dick use some of her software to set up a decent criminal database for him to use in Blüdhaven. In a way they were kind of better at being friends. Not to the point where they could talk about sex and dating yet but, they were good. 

He knew that she was aware of his arrival but still decided to be 'that guy' and crept up behind her with the two coffees and silently placed one down at her desk before whispering "what does the all seeing oracle see today? Hopefully not a lot of naked old people". She immediately turned to look at Dick and frown "first of all, gross, second of all, you do realise that I'm not actually all seeing right? And third, assuming I did have all seeing powers that I could control, why the fuck would I looks at naked old people?!". Dick shrugged " I'm here to bring coffee not to kink shame". Barbara burst out laughing before closing down her computer and turning round to face Dick and take a sip of her coffee. "Mm thanks for this, Dick" , she said with a strained sound in her voice. Dick often admired how hard working and organised she was. He sometimes thought she would make an excellent teacher, or librarian. He replied" no problem Babs". 

He backed up as she wheeled herself over to one of the sofa that protruded from one of the two semi-circle bookcases in the centre of the room. He wouldn't dare help her as she used her arms to climb from her chair into the cushy, leather sofa. He learnt along time ago that Barbara Gordon rarely needs help. He wondered occasionally if it was the real reason they didn't work out. He had so much love and support and help to give, and she didn't need nearly as much as he had. Ever since she was paralysed, she worked even harder than before at strengthening the remainder of her body, to adapt to her new life. Her physio had never seen someone work so hard to regain upper body strength in her 20 year career. Then again most of her patients probably weren't formerly Batgirl. 

He spent the whole day catching her up on what was happening with him, and Damian, and Bruce, and joining the GCPD. "Thanks for putting in a good word with your Dad for me. I'd have asked myself but I figured it would have been a little awkward, all things considered" Dick said,staring at the floor. "You know he loves you anyway, he doesn't care that we're not together anymore, he still is planning on inviting you over for dinner next week, he's not even invited me!" She laughed. 

Dick was almost disappointed when the time came to collect Damian from school but he knew that seeing his brother would make up for it. 

When he arrived he saw Damian sitting in a bench just outside of the school , staring at his feet as if they held the answer to some great puzzle. He looked sad, Dick thought. And not just sad as a normal person felt sadness. More like his very existence felt a deep sadness at that moment. 

Dick came over to the bench and sat beside Damian. He risked the removal off his limb and carefully put his arm around Damian's shoulders. Damian immediately relaxed into the warmth of his older brother’s body and leaned into his large torso. After a while of just sitting silently, which Damian appreciated Dick allowing him to do, the older crime fighter proposed "wanna go get ice cream? I know a nearby place my parents always took me to whenever we were touring in Gotham. Went there a couple times in recent years too and it was still pretty good.”

They did more than just ice cream. They went to the movies, the arcade that Dick used to go to as a kid, Damian's favourite bookshop. To Damian and Dick, this felt like the perfect day. It was almost shattered when Dick's phone rang. It was Bruce "Dick, I'm not gonna be able to make it back tonight. Lex Luthor is attempting to buy out Wayne enterprises and somehow the board thinks it could happen. To make matters worse, Quinzell was being transported from that remote prison back to Arkham today, and she took off with the van." All Dick was hearing was a million and one excuses why Bruce's jobs were more important than healing things with his own son. Dick pretended to sympathise with Bruce until he hung up. He was furious at the man. How dare he avoid Damian, his own son, like this. 

He went over to Damian, who was going on an uncharacteristic clothing spree, and told him about Bruce. He immediately saw the young boys smile leave his face. He even saw a single tear well up in his eye. Dick didn't care they were in the middle of a clothing store, or that Damian might cut off his arms, and he held Damian in the most loving embrace he had ever given him. Damian actually returned the embrace. What had Bruce done to him? 

They sat like that on a bench in the changing rooms for what felt like years but what was 10 minutes. Eventually Dick managed to convince Damian to do some more shopping. They both browsed through the store's clothing racks and shelves. 

Dick could see his baby brother wasn't really into it and badly needed something to lift his spirits. So Dick took it upon himself to be Damian's one-time personal shopper. Dick swiftly went through racks and picked out clothes for Damian to try on. 

Eventually Dick started to shop for himself as well. They both amused themselves with trying on ridiculous clothing items. Dick didn't really know how to feel when he came across some Robin themed briefs in the kids’ underwear section. It was clearly Dick's Robin from the pixie shoes and tights. When Damian came across them, he fell on the floor laughing. Dick actually bought Them for Damian as a joke in the end.

The rest of their day out was spent with Damian making fun of Dick's fan memorabilia. Dick really didn't mind as long as he wasn't thinking about Bruce. When they returned home they were greeted once again with Alfred's sensational cooking. Seeing as Bruce wasn't home, Alfred allowed the two of them to eat in the living room with the TV. 

It was Dick who suggested a movie night. After seeing one film already today, Damian was surprised that Dick could watch another. Though to be fair, Damian couldn't resist watching a crappy superhero "blockbuster" with his favourite partner. 

They both ran upstairs to their rooms. Damian got changed into his grey sweatpants and one of Dick's old t shirts that he's stolen from him to wear to sleep, he just really liked Dick's smell. He then ran downstairs to find Dick lying along the sofa in his boxer briefs holding a large bowl of popcorn. Damian came over to the sofa and waited for Dick to move his legs. " Grayson I lack the ability to phase through objects so I'll have to ask you to move your legs." He crossed his arms and hardened his expression. Dick grew a playful smirk as he stretched out his legs even further. Damian and Dick then proceeded to wrestle vigorously for space in the sofa. 

Eventually Dick wore Damian down. Damian begrudgingly laid on top of his big brother, using his prominent pectoral muscles as a pillow as Dick placed a blanked over then to cover their bodies. 

Dick reached for the remote but was beaten by Damian who gloated " you won the sofa but not the remote, better luck next time circus boy." Dick jokingly admitted defeat as Damian started the film.

When the credits began to role, Dick heard a faint snoring from his chest. It belonged to Damian who had just fallen asleep. Dick carefully picked him up in his arms and carried him up the stairs. He didn't want to wake Damian up, so he took him to his own room, which was closest out of the two. 

He carefully laid Damian down in the king size bed and pulled the covers over him before slipping into bed next to him. As soon as he relaxed in bed, Damian rolled over towards Dick so that he was half lying on the older man's torso. Dick snaked his large arms around the younger boy's strong yet small frame protectively. Dick too drifted off to sleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s chapter 2. Thanks for all the support, please please please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts, or if you have any suggestions of things you think should happen between Dick and Damian in the future (would help for when I get writer’s block). Currently working on chapter 3 which is where things get loads more steamy between the two of them. It’s also 3 times the length of this chapter so far and I’ve not even finished it yet. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
